Kadotettu Paratiisi
by LiekkeenValve
Summary: "Sodan alusta on jo kauan. Se on muuttanut monia asioita, minuakin, joten anna kun kerron sinulle tarinan." Harryn pohdintaa sodasta ja sen vaikutuksista.


**Kadotettu Paratiisi **

_To reign is worth ambition though in hell: Better to reign in hell than serve in Heav'n._- - _**John Milton, Paradise Lost**_

Koko elämäni ajan olen ollut se hyvä tyyppi, se kunniakas, se sankarillinen pelastaja. Ja joka kerta kun esitän sankarin osaa, joka jota rakastan kuolee. Joka ikinen kerta, kun teen hyvän teon, Kohtalo potkaisee minua munille ja repii sydämen rinnastani. Ja olen helvetin kyllästynyt siihen.

He sanovat minulle, että olen Velhomaailman pelastaja, he sanovat minulle että minun on pakko - PAKKO - päihittää Pimeyden Lordi, koska hän on niin paha ja minä niin oikeudenmukainen ja hyvä, ja he kaikki seisovat vieressäni, jokaisen minun takiani kuolleen hautajaisissa, ja sanovat että se oli 'suuremman hyvän' puolesta. Kenen suuremman hyvän? Minun? Epäilen, mutta eipä sillä väliä ole, ei minun mielipiteilläni ole valtaa.

Kaikki mitä minä olen tiivistyy yhteen sanaan, johtohahmo. Minulla saattaa olla jokin verran valtaa, saatan viljellä hieman voimaa, mutta kun kaikki kaatuu, olen symboli, en henkilö, ihminen.

En voi olla ihminen; ihmisen voi tappaa.

Mutta jos sadan vuoden päästä olisimme tarpeeksi epäonnisia, että taistelisimme edelleen Vodemortia vastaan, joku voisi pukeutua minuksi, kun olen kauan sitten kuollut, ja väittää olevansa Harry Potter, kaiken pelastaja. Koska Harry Potter on symboli, eivätkä symbolit ikinä kuole.

Kun Voldemortin kannattajat kertovat maailmalle, että Harry Potter on murhattu ja heittävät kansan näytteille pahoinpidellyn ruumiini, ratkaisu on yksinkertainen. Sen sijaan että antaa kansan vajota joukkohysteriaan, he etsivät minuksi pukeutuneen henkilön, ja uhraavat hänen suuremman hyvän puolesta. Hän voi saapua huutaen "Ilmoitus kuolemastani oli liioiteltu." Ja heiluttaa sauvaa - minun sauvaani - jonka joku vakoojistamme sai kaivettua Voldemortin päämajasta, ja kaikki olisi jälleen hyvin.

Koska heillä on edelleen toivon symbolinsa; majakka pimeässä; heillä oli heidän pelastajansa puolellaan.

Pohdin välillä, että jos olisin kuollut, olisivatko he ajautuneet niin alhaalle, että olisivat yrittäneet tuoda minut takaisin. Olisivatko he tuominneet minut heidän hylkäämisestään? Liian helposti periksi antamisesta, ihan liian helposti heidän mielestään, Voldemortin luomalle kauhulle ja viljelemälle voimalle. Kun minä, niistä kaikista hänen edessään kaatuneista, olen ainoa elossa kertomaan tarinaa, pitäisivätkö he minua edelleen heikkona? Luulen ettei se koskaan tule selviämään minulle. En ole kuollut, ja jos olisin, en tietäisi silloinkaan, eikö näin? Koska siinä vaiheessa kun he olisivat tuoneet minut takaisin kuolleista, en olisi enää mitään muuta kuin tyhjä kuori. Tietenkin, ellei heillä olisi julkeutta käyttää ajankääntäjää ja pakottaa minut menneestä tulevaan, taistelemaan taistelua, joka ei minulle alun perin kuulunutkaan.

Kuten joku paljon viisaampi kuin minä, ja joku, joka mielestäni on ollut kuollut paljon kauemmin kuin itse olen ollut elossa - vaikka saatan olla väärässä, en ole koskaan lukenut paljon joten en ole hyvin perillä - no joka tapauksessa, hän kerran sanoi: "Onneton on maa joka sankarin tarvitsee." ja luulen olevani samaa mieltä.

Joten en ymmärrä, miksi ihmiset tekevät hirviöitä, tai antavat ihmisten kehittyä hirviöiksi, kun he sitten tarpeen tullen luovat sankareita, ja aloittavat sotia. Sodat ovat niin turhia, niin vihamielisiä ja alentavia. Voitteko kuvitella, raahaavanne itseänne, päivä toisensa jälkeen, läpi niittyjen, joilla muta on itse imenyt veren ihmisiltä, jotka joskus tunsit, tietäen, että ruoho piilotti alleen ruumiita? Voitteko edes ymmärtää, kuinka inhottavalta, kuinka epäinhimilliseltä, tuntuu vain kävellä yli kaatuneiden ystäviensä, koska ei ole aikaa viedä heitä pois?

Tunsin Hermione Grangerin heti ensimmäisestä vuodesta lähtien Tylypahkassa. Tämä oli yhdeksän vuotta sitten. Olin yksitoista silloin, olen kaksikymmentä nyt. Se on pitkä aika tuntea joku, oletan, yhdeksän vuotta. No, oikeastaan kahdeksan. Hän kuoli viime vuonna, enkä tiennyt sitä, ennen kuin ryömin hänen ruumiinsa yli toiselle puolelle. Hän vain makasi siellä, tuijotti ylöspäin kohti minua, kuin hän olisi anellut minua viemään hänet pois sieltä lian ja hajoamisen keskeltä, anellen minua tekemään hänestä jälleen ihmisen. Mutta en voinut. Hän ei ollut ihminen heille, hän oli ruumis, tyhjä kuori, ja hän oli tukkeuma. En pystynyt ryömimään hänen ylitseen, en voinut, hän on - hän oli ennen - ystäväni. Joten he heiluttivat taikasauvojaan ja saivat hänet katoamaan. En koskaan saanut haudata häntä, ja jouduin selittämään hänen aviomiehelleen, miksi hänellä ei ole mitään, missä surra vaimoaan.

En tuntenut itseäni ihmiseksi tuon päivän jälkeen.

Se kesti niin kauan ymmärtää, että olin symboli näille toivottomille ihmisille. Yhtenä päivänä vuosi sitten tajusin ensimmäistä kertaa, että samat ihmiset, joille minä symboloin toivoa, eivät edes tienneet, etten ollut ihminen enää.

En ihminen, jumalallinen, mietin josko Albus Dumbledore tunsi saman ennen kuin hän kuoli? Kadehdin hänen kuolemaansa. Loppujen lopuksi vain kuolleet ovat nähneet sodan lopun. Mutta minä vihaan häntä myös, koska hän jätti minut. Ja nyt, miljoonat ihmiset katsovat minuun vaatien, että annan heille vastauksia, vastauksia, joita minulla ei ole, koska minulle ei koskaan ole kerrottu ongelmia. Miten voin selvittää vastaukset tietämättä, mihin tarvitsee vastata?

He kertovat minulle, että Voldemort on hyökännyt, ja minun pitäisi hyökätä takaisin.

_To reign is worth ambition though in hell:Better to reign in hell than serve in Heav'n. _- - _**John Milton, Paradise Lost**_


End file.
